


Piękna i Bestia

by WhiteDemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Creepyshipping, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Inexperience, Loss of Verginity, Modern AU, Older Man/Younger Woman, Punishment, Sex in the Dark, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemon/pseuds/WhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa spotyka złodzieja,  najniebezpieczniejszego w całym swoim życiu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> W zasadzie jest to fanfic erotyczny. Zawiera wulgarne słownictwo i sugestywne opisy, nieodpowiednie dla osób poniżej 18 roku życia. Tylko ostrzegam ;)

Młoda dziewczyna była przerażona z powodu cienia czającego się w mroku. 

\- Kim jesteś? Czy ja Cię znam? Pokaż się! 

Zamarła bez ruchu.  
\- Jeśli nie, dzwonię po policję, na miłość boską! Ostrzegam cię.

Nieznajomy szedł ku niej wciąż, mimo to. 

Starała się zrobić lub powiedzieć coś sprytnego, ale na nieszczęście, nic naprawdę mądrego nie przychodziło do jej dziewczęcej główki. 

"To koniec."

Rozpaczliwie spróbowała raz jeszcze.  
\- Słyszałeś mnie? Jak powiedziałam, zostaw mnie w spokoju! Ja wcale nie żartuję, więc lepiej sobie uważaj... 

Sansa mogła uciekać, lecz tego nie zrobiła.

"Na pewno jest ode mnie szybszy."

Poczuła jego miętowy oddech na swej delikatnej skórze.  
\- Nikt cię nie usłyszy, panienko. Jesteśmy tu całkiem sami, więc bądź grzeczną dziewczynką jaką zwykle jesteś i przymknij buzię, ślicznie proszę..  
\- Nic nie mam, przysięgam...- błagała go. - Nie mam pieniędzy ani..  
\- Nie obchodzą mnie pieniądze, Słodziutka. Jestem bogaty. 

Oddychała ciężko.  
\- Więc czego chcesz? Kiedy ja naprawdę nie mam nic cennego...  
\- Mała kłamczuszko. - chyba lekko się uśmiechnął - Przecież TY jesteś bezcenna. 

Zbliżył usta do jej ucha, szepcząc cicho:  
\- A może się mylę, Sanso ?

Zaskoczona, zamrugała.  
\- Mr. Baelish? To naprawdę Ty?

W końcu go rozpoznała.  
Puścił ją.

\- Dzięki Bogom. Już myślałam że...nieważne. Przestraszyłeś mnie prawie na śmierć.  
\- Wybacz. Nie miałem takich okrutnych zamiarów. 

Jego głos brzmiał jakoś twardo i obco.  
A teraz, po prostu stał tam, gapiąc się na nią z głodem swych czarnych, niezwykłych oczu.  
Panna Stark musiała to przyznać. 

"Ten mężczyzna był naprawdę przystojny."

Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważyła.  
Mr. Baelish był o wiele, wiele starszy, ale mimo to...

Przyjrzała mu się z większą ciekawością.  
Miał na sobie czarną kurtkę w stylu Jamesa Deana i niebieskie dżinsy. A bez wąsa, którego najwidoczniej zgolił, wyglądał zaskakująco młodo.

Sansa nagle zapragnęła się czymś zakryć.  
"Moja czerwona sukienka jest stanowczo za krótka." - pomyślała, zupełnie bez powodu. 

\- Sansa, wyglądasz dziś tak pięknie, tej nocy. Po prostu nie umiem ci się dłużej oprzeć.  
\- Mój panie, o czym ty mówisz? Bo ja nic nie rozumiem.  
\- Podziwiam cię, Gołąbeczko. Jesteś taka wrażliwa i dzielna.  
\- Czemu mówisz coś takiego? Przecież nawet mnie nie znasz zbyt dobrze.  
\- Och, ależ znam cię. Lepiej niż sądzisz.  
\- Że co proszę ? 

Wtedy przyłożył palec do ust, z uśmiechem.  
\- Ciii...- rozkazał. - Bądź cichutko. 

Wzięła głęboki wdech.  
\- I rozlużnij się, moja Piękna. Nie chciałbym brać cię siłą, więc nie zmuszaj mnie do tego. Pozwól mi...

Położył ręce na jej ciele, na talii. Zaraz potem wsunął dłoń pod materiał wydekoltowanej sukienki, dotykając nagiej piersi.

Jęknęła.  
\- Lubisz to? Mogę dać ci znacznie więcej...

Kiedy zaczął powoli lizać jeden z jej twardniejących sutków, Sansa nie mogła nic na to poradzić, biedactwo było zmuszone jęczeć z ekstazy. 

\- Wiem czego pragniesz. I zamierzam ci to dać. Właśnie teraz. Tak po prostu. 

Popchnął ją lekko, wprost na ścianę jakiegoś twardego muru stojącego za nimi. Sansa poczuła jego dłonie na swoich.  
Dziewczyna została uwięziona. Jedna ręka mężczyzny nieubłaganie powędrowała ku jej kobiecym cześciom. 

\- Co ty chcesz ze mną zrobić?  
\- Mam nadzieję że wciąż jesteś dziewicą?  
\- Tak. Oczywiście że tak. Czemu pytasz?  
\- Idealnie. Będę twoim pierwszym...

Nagle pojął rzecz oczywistą, ona się go bała. Naprawdę bała. 

\- Skarbie, ja nie chce cię skrzywdzić. Obiecuję. Słowo harcerza.

Nadal oddychanie przychodzioł jej z pewną trudnością.

\- Więc powiedz mi, czego ty chcesz ode mnie. Muszę wiedzieć. 

Popatrzył na nią bez emocji na twarzy. Jego głos stał się niższy.  
\- Wszystko czego pragnę to cię uszczęśliwić. Zaufaj mi, Ptaszyno. 

Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Wierzysz mi?  
\- Tak mój panie. Wierzę ci. Ale co ja powinnam robić?  
\- Teraz, Serduszko? Nic. Zupełnie nic. Po prostu rozlużnij się, jak już mówiłem, nie ruszaj...i rozłoż trochę te śliczne nóżki, proszę. 

Wyszeptał jej do ucha, dotykając w najbardziej wrażliwych miejscach.  
\- O tak, cudownie. 

I wtedy Baelish rozchylił jej drobne wargi między nogami, wsuwając do środka dwa palce.  
Sansa zajęczała głośniej.  
Jej entuzjastyczna reakcja bardzo go ucieszyła. 

\- Widzisz jakie to proste?

Natychmiast się zarumienila, czując jego dotyk właśnie "tam". Dokładnie tam...

Starała się odrobinę protestować, ale zupełnie bez przekonania.  
\- Co ty wyrabiasz?...mój panie, błagam...to takie-takie niewłaściwe...Naprawdę...nie powinniśmy...Ktoś może tędy przechodzić i wtedy zobaczy...że my..  
Oooohhhh. ..BOGOWIE...  
Nikt nigdy mnie tam nie dotykał. 

\- Cieszę się. Powiedz mi coś więcej o tym doznaniu...mogłabyś?  
\- Jest niesamowite. ..nigdy nie podejrzewałam że...całe moje ciało płonie...Co się że mną dzieje. Niemal nie mogę znieść tego uczucia. Jest takie...przytłaczające. ..ahhh.  
\- Nie martw się, wszystko jest z tobą w absolutnym porządku.

\- Ale dlaczego...mój panie...dlaczego?  
\- Bo dokładnie tego chcę od Ciebie. Twojego ognia, kochanie. 

Wtedy zaczął poruszać palcem, który wsuwał się i wysuwał z jej spragnionej pieszczot cipki, coraz to szybciej i szybciej.  
A ona błagała o jeszcze.

\- Ochhhh...przyjemność jest niewiarygodna....Chyba...nie zniosę jej...ani..chwili dłużej..  
\- Podoba ci się to co Ci właśnie robię?  
\- Tak, o taaak...  
\- Twoja niewinność jest urocza. 

Przestał, po czym całkiem zabrał z niej dłoń.  
\- Co robisz?! Nie przestawaj. Masz takie cudowne palce. Włóż je we mnie z powrotem, natychmiast! Proszę...po prostu to zrób. Pragnę cię tam poczuć...

Baelish ponownie wsunął palec w jej pochwę. Jakby tego było mało, językiem polizał też jeden z twardniejących sutków dziewczyny...  
\- Daj mi jeszcze, mój panie, chcę czegoś więcej..  
\- Wedle życzenia.

Obniżył się i poczuła dotyk jego języka na swych najczulszych partiach.  
Kiedy zanurzył twarz w trójkącik jej ud, palce Sansy szarpnęły go za włosy.  
\- O...mój...Boże...

Sansa mogła czuć niemal ogień między swymi drżącymi nogami.  
Uwięzienie pomiędzy nim a murem tylko potęgowało te wrażenie...  
A Littlefinger lizał jej cipkę przez bardzo długi czas, wcale się nie śpiesząc przy tym.  
Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, zaczął lizać jej słodką wrażliwą szparkę trochę głębiej...

Zaszlochała głośniej. 

\- Wiesz co? Mógłbym cię tak lizać przez całą noc...

W odpowiedzi, panna Stark jęknęła jeszcze głośniej niż zwykle, z powodu tej wyjątkowo zmysłowej tortury.  
\- Po prostu nie przestawaj...proszę nie.. ..Zaklinam cię..  
\- Nie trzeba. Kocham to. Smakujesz wspaniale. A twój zapach jest taki słodki, niech to szlag! Zupełnie jak ciasteczka cytrynowe.  
\- Cytrynowe ciasteczka?? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie...ochhh, właśnie taak..

Zapomniała o wszystkim, a cały świat mógłby sobie dla niej po prostu zniknąć. Bo teraz, dla Sansy liczyła się wyłącznie jedna rzecz...  
Język Petyra.  
Był wszędzie. Na niej, w niej...  
Wreszcie zaczął pieścić nim łechtaczkę, liżąc i torturując ją w najprzyjemniejszy z możliwych sposobów.

\- Nie mogę złapać tchu. Ale proszę, nie przestawaj..jeszcze nie...

Spojrzał na nią, do góry.  
\- Mogę dać ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz.

Westchnął, uważnie obserwując jej cieknącą od pysznego soczku brzoskwinkę. 

\- Na bogów, jakże jesteś mokra, Kwiatuszku…Cóż za pokusa. I nareszcie…  
Twoja wilgoć jest wystarczająca. Teraz…jesteś gotowa.  
Wciąż nie rozumiała.  
\- Gotowa na co?  
\- Dla mnie.

Powiedział i delikatnie ją pocałował, po czym przesunął usta na jej szyję, szepcząc:  
\- Zamierzam cię zerżnąć, właśnie w tej chwili, w mroku. Zgadzasz się?  
\- Tak, tak proszę, po prostu mnie zerżnij...  
\- Nawet jeśli nie wiesz co to tak naprawdę znaczy?  
\- Taak..  
\- Jak chcesz, Słodziutka.  
I wtedy, jeszcze raz, poczuła jego język w czułych miejscach i załkała z ekstazy.

\- Nie przerywaj, to takie miłeee co mi robisz. Chcę cię tam, na mojej…  
\- Na twojej cipce? Myślę że Twoja dziurka potrzebuje teraz czegoś naprawdę twardego, Cukiereczku..  
\- Tak tak tak, na mojej cipce i wewnątrz niej…proszę pośpiesz się. I chodź, chodź do mnie bliżej, mój panie.

 

To jest to.  
To jest właśnie to czego naprawdę chciał.  
A teraz jego brudne marzenia miały się spełnić.

 

\- Jesteś tylko dziewczyną. Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy, ale…- Pocałował ją z uczuciem.  
Usłyszała coś. Brzmiało tak jakby rozpiął zamek dżinsów.  
Zarumieniła się.  
\- Co ty..  
\- Powiedz to.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Powiedz że mnie nienawidzisz.  
\- Co? Nie, to nieprawda. Nie nienawidzę Cię. I nigdy nie będę.  
\- Więc czym się gryziesz? Po prostu powiedz.  
\- Nie.  
\- Powiedz to!

Poczuła jak poruszył czubkiem kutasa, a potem wepchnął go w jej wilgotną pochwę.  
\- Powiedz to! Tak jak Ci mówiłem…- zaczął się w niej poruszać.

Sansa sapnęła z zaskoczenia i szoku.  
Jej dotąd dziewicze ścianki zacisnęły się wokół niego, wokół jego rosnącego fiuta. A kiedy zaczął ją posuwać, z początku powoli, omal nie rozpłakała się z bólu…

 

Rozpadam się na kawałki.  
Rozpadam się na kawałki.

 

Na szczęście jej ból trwał krótko i szybko zamienił się w prawdziwą rozkosz. Dla niego, oczywiście, również.

Jej zaciśnięte wokół jego fiuta mięśnie doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.  
\- Cudownie, jesteś taka ciasna, idealna. Lepiej niż w moich snach.

A ona jęczała w ekstazie.  
\- Co ty ze mną robisz? Nikt inny nigdy mnie nie dotknął w ten sposób…nigdy.  
\- To jest dokładnie to, czego pragnąłem, Słodziutka. 

Pocałował ją raz jeszcze.  
\- Nie musimy się spieszyć, prawda?  
Nakrył jedną z jej piersi ustami a ona westchnęła. Czując dotyk jego kutasa, który masował jej delikatne ścianki pochwy, i prawie wysłał ją do nieba. 

\- Pozwól mi cieszyć się pięknem tej chwili – powiedział.

Ona również miała z tego doświadczenia mnóstwo przyjemności.  
\- Szybciej, mój panie…- błagała.  
\- Jesteś cała moja, Sanso – rzekł niskim głosem. – Słyszysz?  
\- Tak. Jestem Twoja. Tylko Twoja. Zawsze Twoja. – wyjęczała mu w usta. - I chcę Cię we mnie, głębiej…  
\- Przecież jestem tu.  
Objęła go nogami, by zbliżyć go do siebie. By poczuć go jeszcze lepiej. Płakała ze szczęścia, czując jak jego penis masuje jej cipkę od środka, jeszcze dokładniej…

\- O tak, kochany, właśnie tam, mój śliczny zły chłopcze…- syczała cicho.  
\- Coś mówiłaś?  
\- Nic. Zupełnie nic…kontynuuj, proszę.

Usłuchał jej, wchodząc głębiej i żarłoczniej w głąb jej ciała.  
Zatracili się w swych zmysłach oboje…

\- Widzisz, jakie to proste? Tak wiele przyjemności, w tym samym czasie, dla nas obojga. Seks jest naprawdę wspaniałą rzeczą.  
\- Ochhhh taaak…Twój słodki miecz właśnie pozwolił mi ujrzeć gwiazdy…  
\- Mój miecz? No tak. Już łapię. Wiem co masz na myśli, Zbereźrenico – zaśmiał się.  
\- Nigdy o Tobie nie zapomnę.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję, Słodziutka moja..

Objęła go rękoma za szyję, ujeżdżając go ochoczo jak nigdy przedtem.  
Poruszała się szybko, z prawdziwą pasją.  
Z góry na dół, z góry na dół, nadziewając się na jego wzwiedzionego kutasa.

Jeszcze raz.  
Jeszcze raz.  
I znów. 

Zatraciła się w tym całkowicie. A jemu podobało się to więcej niż bardzo.

\- Och taak, fantastycznie, nie przestawaj dziewczyno, jesteś w tym świetna, kochanie. Czy czujesz mnie tam.teraz.tak.głęboko.w sobie?  
\- Taaaak, mogę Cię poczuć, tutaj, we mnie, w mojej szparce i to uczucie jest takie…och, rób tak nadal, Tatuśku…ochhhh…kocham to co mi robisz…  
\- Ty brudna mała dziwko…Wiem że kochasz gdy Cię rżnę.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic nie mówiłem…

Ramiona Sansy objęły go silnie. I wtedy zaczęła nadziewać się na niego jeszcze szybciej i głębiej niż przedtem. Krzyczała z rozkoszy, chcąc więcej. 

\- Szybciej…mocniej, mój panie. Tak bardzo Cię pragnę…nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ochhh.  
Jęczała cały czas. – Kochaj mnie, pieprz mnie, wszystko czego tylko zechcesz.  
\- Nawet ostrzej niż teraz?  
\- O tak, ostrzej…i nie przestawaj.  
\- Jesteś taka chciwa, moja droga. Jak to się mogło stać?

Jego biodra zaczęły ruszać się szybciej.

\- Coś w tym stylu?  
\- Ochhhh – sapnęła szczęśliwa.  
\- Tak szybko wystarczy Ci, Sanso?  
Jęczała, z początku bez odpowiedzi. Zanim nie zaczęła krzyczeć z rozkoszy. 

\- Kochaj mnie, mój panie, chcę cię tam czuć, w mojej cipce, tak długo jak to tylko jest możliwe…  
\- Cieszę się że to mówisz.  
\- I myślę że Cię kocham.  
\- Naprawdę. Jak słodko...ale Sanso, ty nie wiesz nic o miłości.  
\- Ne bądź taki pewny. Może swoje wiem.  
\- Nie, nie wiesz.

Zaczął wchodzić w nią jeszcze szybciej.

\- Petyrrrr…

 

Ugryzła go.  
KREW.  
Na jego wardze.

 

Zrobiło jej się głupio.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro, ja nie…

Uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.  
\- W imię Siedmiu, to nic. Tylko kropla krwi. Mała cena? Kogo to obchodzi? Mnie nie. Właśnie nazwałaś mnie po imieniu. Dla mnie nic innego się nie liczy, kochanie. 

Wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha, przesuwając rękę w dół po ciele Sansy i dotykając ją w najdelikatniejszym miejscu. Jej łechtaczka dosłownie pulsowała z gorąca.

\- Po prostu to powiedz, Sanso. Wiesz co…  
\- Jesteś okrutnym chciwcem, mój panie. Czy ty w ogóle masz serce?  
\- Mam. Oczywiście że mam. Jak każdy. Wciąż jestem istotą ludzką, ale…  
\- Ale co?  
\- Ale moje serce jest zrobione z kamienia…rozumiesz? Ponieważ jestem potworem w ludzkiej skórze…

Posuwał ją teraz nieubłaganie, zakrywając jej delikatne usta wolną dłonią.  
Mogła poczuć jak jego członek wbija się w nią niemal brutalnie…  
\- Powiedz to, Słodziutka.  
\- Nie!

Dawał jej mnóstwo radości, zataczając kółka biodrami kiedy był w niej.  
\- Powiedz, kochanie…  
\- Nie. Nie chcę. Bo to kłamstwo. Nie nienawidzę Cię, Petyr. Zrozum wreszcie. Musisz się z tym pogodzić…

Słysząc zdecydowaną odpowiedź odmowną, Baelish wyszedł z niej kompletnie. 

\- Odwróć się, Ptaszyno. – rzekł z napięciem. Zrobiła o co prosił.

I wtedy, bez uprzedzenia, wtargnął w nią od tyłu, wpychając swój kutas między dziewicze pośladki Sansy, jednocześnie masując kciukiem łechtaczkę dziewczyny.  
Drugą ręką znów zakrył jej usta, by stłumić jej jęki.  
Rozpłakała się z bólu i przyjemności, odczuwanej tak silnie w jednym momencie.

Zaczął szeptać jej uspokajająco do ucha:  
\- Byłaś bardzo bardzo niegrzeczną dziewczynką i właśnie tego Ci trzeba. Potrzebujesz tej wyjątkowej kary, Słodka.

Wiedziała że się uśmiecha.  
\- Poza tym, mam wielką ochotę dojść w twoim małym, cudnym tyłeczku…Nie gniewaj się…to jest taka przepiękna pupcia…Liczę że nie masz nic przeciwko temu…  
\- Jestem już tak blisko…  
\- Wiem, kochanie. Wiem o tym doskonale. Ale nie chcesz więcej seksu z nieznajomymi…  
\- Ty nie jesteś nieznano…  
\- Cisza. Jak powiedziałem.

NIGDY. WIĘCEJ. SANSO.  
Z NIKIM. TYLKO JA.

\- Taktak, mój panie. Tylko Ty. Nikt inny. Nigdy.  
\- Wyśmienicie. Lepiej nie zmuszaj mnie do karania Cię za złe zachowanie w ten sposób, po raz drugi. Wiem że to lubisz, lecz mimo to. Nie wolno.  
Moje czarne serce krwawi z Twojego powodu, Serduszko.  
Pamiętaj.  
I nawet nie próbuj się przede mną kryć, znajdę Cię wszędzie. Nawet na końcu świata.

Zaśmiała się.  
\- Świat nie ma końca, jest okrągły.  
\- To była przenośnia. 

Teraz zaczął ją posuwać tak ostro że zamilkła, jęcząc bez ustanku. Czuła go tak wyraźnie jakby stał się częścią niej samej. Jej smukłe pośladki drżały kiedy w nie wchodził. Poruszał biodrami, biorąc ją trochę zbyt szybko, bez litości. Sansa nie mogła znieść tego dłużej. Zaczęła krzyczeć bez tchu, kiedy nadeszło spełnienie. 

\- Ochhhhhhhh, dobrze jużżż! ZGODA, NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! Nienawidzę Cię Petyr, tak bardzo nienawidzę…Jesteś zadowolony?! Bo ja tak…ochhhh, już nie mogęęęęę…

Było to tak wyraziste, silne i wprost fantastyczne uczucie, on w niej, właśnie tam, teraz, nawet nie umiała tego opisać…  
Próbowała złapać oddech, co przychodziło jej z trudem. 

\- Te niesamowite uczucie… Co to było?  
\- Jedno proste słowo. Nazywają je „orgazm”.  
\- Chyba rozumiem. To się dzieje kiedy dwoje ludzi jest razem bardzo szczęśliwych?  
\- Coś w tym stylu, Słodziutka…coś w tym stylu. 

Doprowadzili się do porządku.  
Wówczas ona uśmiechnęła się do niego w najpiękniejszy sposób.

\- Chcesz mój numer telefonu?  
\- Nie, dzięki. Jak już mówiłem, znajdę Cię wszędzie. Nieważne dokąd pójdziesz. Znajdę Cię.

Machinalnie spojrzała na ekran swojego Iphone’a.  
\- Upsss, dostałam smsa od Ogara. Pewnie szuka mnie już od dawna…  
\- „Ogar?” Masz z nim randkę dziś wieczór, czy to już twój oficjalny chłopak?

Zarumieniła się.  
\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Niezupełnie. Nie bądź taki zazdrosny, nie masz powodu.  
On jest tylko…kimś w rodzaju mojego obrońcy…czasami. Nie dziś, jak widać.  
\- Twój osobisty ochroniarz?  
\- Tak jakby.  
\- Rozumiem. Jaka szkoda…  
\- Czemu?  
\- Ja mógłbym Cię ochronić. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.  
\- Ty? Dlaczego?

Dotknął czule jej ust. Kilka chwil później, jego palce delikatnie pieściły policzek Sansy.  
\- Bo właśnie zerżnąłem Cię jak nigdy nikt i Tobie się to bardzo spodobało, Słodziutka.  
Miałem Cię i moje życie jest kompletne. 

Uśmiechnął się.  
\- I teraz należysz do mnie, a ja troszczę się o to co jest moje…  
Jesteś moja, Sanso. Teraz i na zawsze.

MOJA. – Baelish powtórzył niskim głosem, całując szczyt jej dłoni i wtedy…po prostu zniknął…jak duch...w mroku nocy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2.

 

  
CIEŃ NADCHODZI...

  
2 miesiące później.

  
Nieznany numer właśnie przysłał jej smsa.

  
 _"Przyjedź do mnie._  
 _Teraz. W tej chwili._  
 _Nie odmawiaj, błagam._  
 _Potrzebuję cię._  
 _Nieprzytomnie._  
 _Ps. Pokój numer 666. I proszę, nie śmiej się ;)"_

  
Na twarzy Sansy zakwitł naprawdę szeroki uśmiech.

Od razu wiedziała od kogo to.

Dziewczyna natychmiast wyszła z domu, by po chwili wsiąść do czekającej na nią limuzyny z zaciemnionymi szybami...  
Nawet nie była specjalnie zdziwiona.

  
 _Petyr zapewniał że jest bogaty. Jak widać, nie kłamał._

  
Panna Stark była wdzięczna Bogu za to że wyjątkowo ubrała się dziś seksownie.  
Nie zwyczajnie ani na sportowo, jak miała w zwyczaju.  
Mała czarna doskonale podkreślała jej smukłą, wręcz okładkową sylwetkę.  
Klasyka jest najlepsza. Z nią nigdy nie zaliczysz wtopy.

Jednak jej ciało przeczyło myślom, gdyż ręce Sansy drżały z niewiadomego powodu...

 _Czemu jestem taka zestresowana? To bez sensu._  
 _Ja niczym nie zawiniłam! Niczym!_  
 _Cholera jasna, niech to szlag..._  
  
Za wszelką cenę próbowała skupić się na czymś innym, lecz bezskutecznie.

_"Nie bądź taka podekscytowana, kretynko! Po prostu przestań. On pewnie sobie z Ciebie żartuje, a Ty szalejesz zupełnie bez powodu. Żałosne…”_

Jej dziwne myśli dołowały ją coraz bardziej. Wyciągnęła z torebki małe, podręczne lustereczko - by sprawdzić jak się prezentuje. Lekko uśmiechnęła do swojego odbicia, mając nadzieję że świadomość własnej urody poprawi jej humor, ale to był błąd.  
Złośliwy chochlik zamieszkujący tył umysłu wydarł się  wniebogłosy:

  
 _"OHOHO, GŁUPIA I NAIWNA DZIEWUCHA Z CIEBIE OHOHO._  
 _I nie bądź z siebie taka zadowolona, Laluniu. Czyżbyś nie zdawała sobie sprawy że wyglądasz w tej kiecce jak...jak...no jak dziwka._  
 _Tyle że luksusowa."_

Jej nerwy napinały się coraz bardziej z każdą upływającą sekundą czasu. Niemal że złością obciągnęła kusą sukienkę.

  
 _"Przepraszam bardzo i wypraszam sobie. To wszystko dlatego bo bo on bezczelnie zakręcił mi w głowie"._  
 _"Jasneee, tak sobie mów...Ty tylko mu na to pozwoliłaś...Umyj rączki, dziecko"._

  
Teraz poczuła prawdziwy gniew.

  
 _"No nie wierzę...Jak śmiesz mnie obwiniać, tyty łysy pierdołku w moim czerepie?? To wszystko jego wina! Zrobił na mnie wrażenie i zaciemnił mi mózg._

_Wiedziałam od początku, czułam że Petyr Baelish jest niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Dlaczego jestem tak cholernie głupia?”_

  
W panice aż zaczęła się modlić, czego chyba nie robiła nigdy wcześniej.

  
 _Mam nadzieję że wszystko jest w porządku…błagam,Bożee. Bo jeśli winda jest zepsuta, zginę…prawdopodobnie._

  
Złośliwy chochlik zamieszkujący w tyle mózgu nie dawał za wygraną.  
Może tak byłoby lepiej dla nas wszystkich.  
W końcu zdecydowała się go pogonić. Psychiczny wampirek energetyczny nie był jej potrzebny. A już zwłaszcza, nie w takiej chwili.

  
 _Mordka w kubełek i fora ze dwora, Robaczku Świętojański. Idż dręczyć kogoś innego_. - rzekła do swoich myśli z powagą.  
 _Albo zaczekaj na mój okres._

  
Gorączkowo zaczęła szukać właściwych drzwi. W końcu je znalazła, stojąc dokładnie naprzeciwko pokoju numer 666.

Nareszcie.  
Puk, puk.

\- Otwarte.  
Sansa niepewnie otworzyła drzwi gabinetu.  
\- Czy mogę przeszkodzić?  
Jego śmiech brzmiał nieoczekiwanie lekko.  
\- Mój mały, nieśmiały intruz...Czytasz w moich myślach. - rzekł, całując ją mocno w usta. A wszelkie pretensje które do niego miała zniknęły natychmiast...  
\- Tęskniłem za Tobą, Słodziutka.  
\- Ja za Tobą też. - odparła, oddając mu pocałunek. - Dlaczego kazałeś mi czekać tak długo?  
\- Byłem zajęty, kochanie. NAPRAWDĘ zajęty.  
\- Taa, jasne. Świat biznesu i te sprawy. Łapię.  
Rozejrzała się wokół siebie.  
\- Masz bardzo ładne biuro, wiesz?  
\- Cii.. Ani słowa, Słodziutka. Żadnych więcej słów, zanim Ci nie pozwolę... Czy to jest jasne? - wyszeptał jej do ucha, pchnąwszy dziewczynę na swoje biurko.  
W chwilę później rozchylił jej uda, całując ją przy tym delikatniej niż wcześniej.  
Jęknęła pod naciskiem jego ust .  
\- Umm, co ty wyprawiasz?  
\- Nic specjalnego. Chcę tylko wylizać moją piękną panią...  
Zaczęła ciężko oddychać.  
"O tak, zrób to, proszę!".

Zamarła, spoglądając na niego niepewnie. Kiedy okazało się iż nie miała na sobie majtek, Baelish uśmiechnął się na ten widok...  
Upadł na kolana, rozchylając uda Sansy dostatecznie szeroko by odsłonić jej łono.  
Czas służył się dziewczynie niczym wieczność, nim mężczyzna wreszcie skrył swą twarz między jej nogami.  
\- Zamknij oczy, moja Piękna...  
Trącił językiem jej wejście, wsuwając go w nią niecierpliwie.  
Omal nie Krzyknęła z rozkoszy, po czym zaczęła kwilić za sprawą wprawnych ruchów jego języka na swoich czułych partiach.  
A Poruszał się nieznośnie powoli, w górę i w dół jej wrażliwej łechtaczki, przyprawiając ją o drżenie. kiedy zaś poczuła jak silnie liże brzegi jej dolnych warg, z ulgą przestała się kontrolować.. Jęki Sansy zagłuszyły panującą dotąd ciszę.  
I wtedy Petyr wystawił ją na próbę,  
torturując jej szparkę czubkiem swego sprytnego języka jeszcze szybciej niż dotychczas. .  
\- Tutaj, mój kochany, właśnie tu..  
Gdy zaczął muskać ustami jej cipkę, zostawiając tam delikatne pocałunki, Sansa, spragniona czegoś więcej, starała się zbliżyć ku niemu jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Ooo taak, liż swoją panią, Petyrze.  
\- Słodziutka, przecież miałaś być cicho....  
Kontynuował, liżąc ją ostro wciąż i wciąż. Tak jakby doskonale wiedział jak bardzo jej szparka pragnie jego czułego dotyku.  
Dziewczyna zaczyna krzyczeć, powtarzając jego imię.  
\- Petyyyr, chcę jeszcze! Chcę więcej...  
Lecz on najwidoczniej skończył igraszki, ponieważ sekundę później pocałował ją, a Sansa mogła poczuć usta Petyra na swoich...oraz własny smak.  
\- Odwróć się.  
Zawahała się, ale on uspokoił ją:  
\- Żadnego bólu, obiecuję. Rób co mówię.  
Zrobiła jak kazał.  
\- Grzeczne dziewczę. - uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, zadowolony z jej uległości.  
\- Rączki na biurku, Sanso...idealnie.  
A teraz wypnij twe śliczne pośladki, proszę.  
Wypięła je natychmiast, mocno.  
Zaśmiał się.  
\- Moja ty urocza, zachłanna Gołąbeczko..  
Poczuła jego palce posuwające się, prześlizgujące się chciwie po jej szparce.  
\- Możesz powiedzieć co tylko zechcesz...- zachęcił ją, dotykając skórę dziewczyny.  
\- Weż mnie, mój panie. Tak bardzo Cię pragnę. A moja cipka potrzebuje twojego twardego kutasa.

_Dlaczego mówię coś takiego? Nie powinnam..._

Muszę mieć Cię w sobie.- Błagała go żałośnie, wyginając się.  
\- Cierpliwości, kochanie moje.  
Sansa jęknęła gdy poczuła jak delikatnie przesuwa palcami między jej pośladkami...  
\- Zdradź mi...wiem że skrzywdziłem Cię tamtej nocy, Słodziutka. I naprawdę mi przykro z tego powodu, lecz ta kara była dla Twojego dobra.  
\- Co? Ależ nie. Ty mnie wcale nie skrzywdziłeś.  
\- To cudownie...bo teraz chcę Cię trochę skrzywdzić.  
\- Zaraz, przecież mówiłeś...  
\- Cisza.  
Jej pupę owionął miętowy oddech.  
\- Jak się teraz czujesz?  
\- Kocham to. Te słodkie uczucie zimna, o mój Boże. .  
\- Masz najładniejszy tyłeczek jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.  
Wyznał, a po chwili mogła poczuć niesamowity, cudowny dotyk jego ust. Właśnie tam.  
Baelish lizał jej rowek, aż nie zaczęła dyszeć.  
Przestał i wstał bez słowa.  
Zaskoczona dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ponad ramieniem.  
Petyr wypija kieliszek wódki i lekko nawilża włosy.  
Zdjął też swój czarny garnitur, podwijając rękawy eleganckiej, białej koszuli aż do łokci...  
Widziała jak wkłada palec do ust. Nie zdążyła nawet pomyśleć co zamierza bo już wsunął go w jej pupę, pieszcząc zarazem pierś Sansy i całując jej kark. Poruszyła się do tyłu, starając się nadziać na jego dłoń. Wtedy wyjął z niej palec, obniżając się ponownie ku jej tyłowi.  
\- Czego chcesz? ~ spytał.  
\- Wiesz czego. Pragnę więcej, mój panie.

Roześmiał się.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie jak rozkaz, Gołąbeczko. Ale musisz to powiedzieć.  
\- O nie. Nie ma mowy. Tak się nie bawię.  
  
\- Nie rozumiesz...powiedz że mi wybaczasz.  
\- Co? To coś nowego...i nie ma problemu. Mogę wybaczyć Ci kiedy tylko potrzebujesz, Petyr. Wybac...  
\- Nie, nie teraz. Jeszcze nie, kochanie. ..Później.  
Rzekł z uśmiechem, zanurzając mały palec w przestrzeń między jej białe półkule.  
\- Lubisz tak?  
\- A jak myślisz? - jej odpowiedź bardzo go usatysfakcjonowała. Zadowoliła.  
Wstał, a wtedy poczuła za sobą nacisk jego twardniejącej męskości.  
Pośladki Sansy zaczęły drżeć z rozkoszy.  
\- Zamierzasz traktować mnie jak niewolnicę? SWOJĄ niewolnicę?  
\- Kto tak mówi? Cóż za bezsensowny pomysł, Słodziutka.  
Dla mnie...ty zawsze będziesz królową...  
Bez ostrzeżenia przesunął dłoń po jej ciele i kolejny palec wślizgnął się do wnętrza jej ociekającej już soczkiem pochwy, przez cały czas całując tył jej szyi. Odkrywał jej źródło, zawijając tam palcami i sprawiając tym Sansie wielką przyjemność.  
\- Pragnę twej pysznej cipki. Twoich słodkich ud. Pragnę Twoich pięknych oczu. Twojego oddechu....  
Pragnę twej złamanej duszy.  
Chcę Cię Całą, Sanso.  
Chcę wszystkiego.  
Czy to rozumiesz, moja pani?

\- Tak...tak, rozumiem.  
\- Jak już wcześniej mówiłem... wtedy, tamtej nocy, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Ale pokusa jest zbyt silna.  
Usłyszała jak głośniej wciągnął powietrze.  
\- A ja...samolubnie pragnę usłyszeć twój krzyk.  
Przebaczysz mi ten grzech?  
Przebaczysz?

Dziewczyna westchnęła, odwracając twarz i całując go w odpowiedzi.  
\- Powiedz kochanie, czy ktoś kiedyś spuścił ci lanie? - spytał ściszonym tonem, wplatając palce w jej włosy barwy czerwieni.  
\- Nie, nigdy. Nie było takiej potrzeby. Zawsze byłam grzeczną dziewczynką...  
\- Dokładnie. Byłaś nią.  
Głos Petyra brzmiał zarazem ostro i czule. Zupełnie tak, jakby pochodził od dwóch różnych osób...  
Zaś spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu stało się teraz mroczniejsze.  
\- Byłaś grzeczną dziewczynką...ale już nią nie jesteś.  
Musnął pod sukienką nagie pośladki Sansy.  
\- Grzeczna dziewczynka zrobiła się niegrzeczną, mam rację?  
Zadawszy to pytanie delikatnie wsunął czubek języka między jej półkule po raz wtóry.  
Niemal w tej samej sekundzie  
wepchnął swój środkowy palec w jej szparkę, zanurzając go w środek maleńkiego kwiatu jaki tworzyły dolne wargi panny Stark.  
Jej jęki natychmiast przybrały na sile.  
Słysząc to, z jeszcze większą satysfakcją zabrał się do rzeczy. Ustami przesuwał lekko tam i z powrotem, wzdłuż szczeliny.  
A jego palec nieubłaganie poruszał się w dziewczęcej cipce, nie dając swej ofierze ani chwili wytchnienia.  
I chociaż ona jest tego złakniona, wkrótce potem nie może tego wiecej znieść.  
Bo wszystko to doprowadza ją do szaleństwa.  
\- Petyrze, to zbyt wiele. Jestem już tak blisko...  
\- Czy mogę? Mam twoje pozwolenie?  
\- Tak, masz je. Masz moje pozwolenie.  
\- Więc chcesz stracić kontrolę? Poddać mi się i zostać ukarana? Sanso, czy tego właśnie chcesz?  
\- Tak,.oczywiście. Pragnę żebyś mnie ukarał, bardzo tego chcę. - przyznała skwapliwie.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję, Słodziutka.  
Dźwięk dzwonka przerwał moment ciszy. Sansa aż się zaśmiała.  
\- Czy to "Każdy chce rządzić światem?" Fajnie.

Odebrał telefon.  
\- COO TAKIEGO?! Nie, kurwa mać, na litość boską! Nie teraz!  
Niemal wydarł się z buchającą złością w głosie.  
\- Kto to był?  
\- Nieważne.  
Bez ostrzeżenia Petyr zaczął uderzać ją po wypiętym tyłku.  
\- Kochanie, tak bardzo za Tobą tęskniłem. Słodziutka.  
\- Za mną czy za moją cipką?  
Cichy chichot.  
\- Och, ty...Za wami obiema.  
Jeden z jej różowych pośladków zaczął ją porządnie piec, gdyż uderzenia stawały się zbyt silne.  
Z jej gardła wydobył się krzyk. To go jakby zaniepokoiło.  
\- Krzywdzę cię?  
\- Nie. - skłamała, chcąc go uszczęśliwić.  
\- Cudownie.

Zaczął uderzać jej drugi pośladek jeszcze mocniej, z większą siłą.  
Ona nie może tego już wytrzymać.  
Nie tamuje już okrzyków bólu, jakiego doznaje, za sprawą jego uderzeń.

Baelish przestał natychmiast.  
\- Wybacz mi, Słodziutka. - powiedział, otaczając ją ramionami i całując.  
\- To wszystko moja wina. Ja i te moje zwierzęce instynkty...Tak mi przykro, Kwiatuszku. Byłem wściekły.  
Zacisnął dłoń w pięść.  
\- Oczywiście, nie przez Ciebie. Ty jesteś niewinna. To przez tych kretynów którzy dla mnie pracują. Banda idiotów  
Ani trochę nie mogę na nich liczyć. Na żadnego z nich...Wszystko muszę robić sam.

Wyznał, dotykając jej szparki z niezwykłą czułością, wiedząc jak bardzo ona tego dotyku teraz potrzebuje...  
\- Wiesz co, Cukiereczku? Marzyłem o tym długi, długi czas...żeby móc wsiąść Cię w ten właśnie sposób.  
Ty, leżąca na moim biurku i ja, pieprzący Cię od tyłu.  
\- Proszę, zrób to. - jęczała słabo, chora przez kombinację gorąca i cierpienia która dręczyła jej ciało.

Aż wreszcie, jego głodny kutas bierze ją, jej tak mokrusieńką cipkę za jednym pchnięciem. Boleśnie twardy organ wślizguje się w nią z łatwością, za sprawą panującej w jej wnętrzu niezwykłej wilgoci...  
Petyr złapał jej pupę dla lepszego dostępu, wsuwając swój członek w jej jakże gościnne wnętrze.  
Poruszał się w niej miarowo.  
Do przodu, do tyłu.  
\- Sanso, jesteś moją jedyną słabością...  
\- Coś mówiłeś?  
\- Nic.  
Objęła rękoma krawędź biurka, kiedy tylko zaczął ją posuwać.  
Tym razem wchodził w nią bez pośpiechu, traktując jej cipkę naprawdę delikatnie, i wprawiając Sansę w błogi stan.  
\- W końcu...twój wspaniały, twardy drąg w mojej tak mokrej od soczku pipce.  
Jęczała w ekstazie.  
\- To takie rozkoszne uczucie, czekałam na ten wyjątkowy moment całe 2 miesiące.  
\- To było również moje największe marzenie, kochana.  
Leżąc pod nim wzdychała cichutko, a on obsypywał pocałunkami jedwabistą skórę Sansy...  
I wtedy Petyr po prostu wyszedł z niej.  
\- O, nie... chyba żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - zapytała zaskoczona.  
Zapiął się i usiadł na krześle, sprawiając wrażenie wyczerpanego..  
\- Okej, teraz moja kolej! - oznajmiła z tajemniczym uśmiechem, padając na kolana i odpinając mu spodnie.  
\- Słodziutka, co Ty robisz? - uniósł brew.  
\- Dobrze wiesz co...  
Z góry na dół, z góry na dół...  
Objęła trzon zgrabnymi palcami, przesuwając dłoń po jego męskości.  
Z góry na dół, z góry na dół...  
Znów. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze...  
Przyjemność musiała nim zawładnąć, toteż westchnął lekko, sam zaskoczony jej wprawą.  
\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłaś, Sanso?  
\- Skądże. - zaśmiała się, udając oburzenie.  
\- Absolutnie nie dajesz tego odczuć.  
\- To miał być komplement? - spytała słodko, zaciskając mocniej palce.  
\- Ahh...coś w tym rodzaju. - syknął, gdyż pieszczota stała się brutalniejsza.  
\- Mam Cię! - pomyślała, ścisnąwszy go naprawdę silnie dopóki nie zaczął jęczeć z rozkoszy.  
\- I co dalej, mój panie? - z pozoru niewinne pytanie wywołało rumieniec na jej pięknej twarzy.  
\- Jesteś tego pewna?  
\- Jestem pewna. Na serio chcę Ci to zrobić.  
\- Przecież nawet nie wiesz jak.  
\- Już Ty się nie bój...Moja matematyczka mówi że jestem bardzo pojętna i szybko się uczę.  
Po prostu powiedz mi co mam robić.  
\- To akurat jest proste...- rzekł nim cwany uśmieszek rozświetlił jego oblicze. - Kochanie, wystarczy że otworzysz usta...  
\- Więc...mam...  
\- Otwórz buzię.  
Nawet w takim momencie jej rozkazywał.  
I wtedy zrobiła dokładnie to, czego chciał.  
Sansa wzięła go do ust.  
Nim jej usta otoczyły go ciasno, pocałowała koniuszek jego kutasa, wprawiając całe jego ciało w ledwo dostrzegalne drżenie.  
"O tak...okazuje się jednak że mam nad nim władzę. - ucieszyła się.  
Zacisnęła wargi.  
\- Sanso ładnie Cię proszę, bądź ostrożna z zębami.  
\- Postaram się najlepiej jak umiem, kochany, obiecuję..Pozwól mi, mój panie.  
Nie czekając, wzięła go znów do ust, jego twardniejący członek, tak dalece jak tylko mogła. Naprawdę głęboko.  
I zaczęła ssać jego kutasa, poruszając głową w przód i w tył.  
\- To było niespodziewane, mój Cukiereczku...- rzekł, głaszcząc ją po włosach i sapiąc lekko.  
A penis mężczyzny wysuwał się z jej malinowych warg z obscenicznym odgłosem, by zaraz tam powrócić.  
"Wygląda na to że sprawia mu to mnóstwo radości..." - pomyślała, słysząc jak jęczy z rozkoszy.  
\- Czy robię coś nie tak, mój panie? - przekornie zadane pytanie brzmiało najniewinniej na świecie.  
\- Nienie, rób tak dalej...oh, świetnie Ci idzie, moja droga, nie przerywaj...  
Zapewnił Petyr, a jego głos był cichy i pełen pożądania.  
Ta pochwała ucieszyła Sansę bardziej niż była gotowa to przyznać.  
Nabrawszy odwagi, zabawiała się z nim, liżąc czubek jego kutasa z pedantyczną dokładnością..doprowadzając go do szaleństwa.Podobało jej się, że Petyr się wije i pręży pod tą pieszczotą.  
\- Kolejna rzecz w której okazałam się dobra, prawda?  
Nie odpowiedział, gdyż natychmiast wessała go głębiej, nawet nie dając mu szansy.  
Jego męskość poruszała się w jej ustach, aż w końcu był tak głęboko w gardle że omal nie zabrakło jej tchu.  
Mimo to nie przestawała, połykając go zachłannie.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie zjeść?  
Zaśmiała się.  
\- Przeszło mi to przez myśl.  
\- Bo taka z Ciebie urocza kanibalka.  
Podniosła oczy w górę.

 

\- Moja psiapsiółka Shae jest kłamczuchą. - wyznała Sansa.  
\- Twierdzi że męskie nasienie prawie zawsze jest czymś obrzydliwym...Lecz Ty smakujesz miętą, kochany. To niesamowite.  
\- Wow. Mięta i cytrynowe ciasteczka. Jakie idealne połączenie, nie sądzisz?  
\- Tak jest, w istocie.  
Wtedy omal wskoczyła na niego, obniżając się, z początku powoli, na twardego teraz fiuta, z przemożnym jękiem ulgi jakiej doznała w tym samym momencie.  
\- Och taktak, dokładnie tutaj kochanie, w tym miejscu...- powtarzała, ujeżdżając go wolno i skupiając się na tym słodkim doznaniu.  
\- Pragnę Cię...i chcę Twojego kutasa jak najszybciej. Proszę, pieprz mnie ostro.  
Więc złapał ją za biodra, wchodząc w nią jeszcze głębiej. I zaczął poruszać się szybciej, właśnie tak jak prosiła. Zbliżył usta do jej warg by połączyły się w pocałunku.  
Jego kciuk zaczął pieścić jej łechtaczkę, podczas gdy ona nadziewała się na jego kutasa, syzbko poruszając biodrami w przód i w tył. Ręce dziewczyny owinęły się wokół szyji Petyra.  
\- Otwórz usta - polecił. A kiedy to zrobiła, Baelish wsunął powoli kciuk w jej usta.  
Sansa natychmiast zacisnęła swe słodkie usta ciaśniej.  
"Gdyby moja matka mogła mnie taką zobaczyć..." - pomyślała, pozwalając by wbijał się nią, wciąż i wciąż.  
\- Petyr...Petyr...och...- powtarzała głośno jego imię, niczym prawdziwy maniak, dysząc ciężko w jego usta.  
\- Teraz ja jestem na górze, a ty jesteś moim niewolnikiem...  
Jęknął w uniesieniu, czując mięśnie jej cipki, zaciśnięte taak rozkosznie ciasno na jego męskości. I wtedy Sansa zaczęła poruszać się na nim jeszcze szybciej. Niecierpliwie złapała go za ręce i położyła na swoich piersiach.  
Panna Stark próbowała obwiniać samą siebie za to, że ma z tego tyle radości, kiedy pieprzył ją w ten sposób.  
Czuła się przez to prawie jak jakaś brudna dziwka...

  
 _" Moja droga matko, co Ty sobie o mnie myślisz? Zawsze byłam Twoją grzeczną dziewczynką. Czy teraz mnie nienawidzisz?"._

  
Błagała swoją matkę o wybaczenie.  
Ale teraz, gdy on był z nią...nie!  
Kiedy był w niej, tak blisko jak nikt inny, ona nie żałuje niczego.  
Sansa była naprawdę szczęśliwa, czując jego kutasa głęboko w niej, w jej cipce.  
Wiem, to takie brudne. Takie niewłaściwe...takie...achhh...- pomyślała, będąc tak szczęśliwą jak nigdy wcześniej.  
Doszedł, a kiedy ona to poczuła, w pół uderzenia serca, doszła również...  
\- Ochhhh...Bogowie, Petyr, już nie mogę!!! Ochhhhh...

 

Potem zapanowała cisza a ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Mężczyzna z czułością zanurzył palce w jej jedwabistych lokach.  
\- Chciałbym tak trwać już wiecznie.  
Jego uśmiech był jakiś taki delikatny.  
Kilka chwil póżniej zaczęli doprowadzać się do porządku, bez pośpiechu.  
Dziewczyna wstała i przeszła przez gabinet, spoglądając przez okno.  
Stanął za nią.

\- Spójrz na to.... księżyc... Jest taki piękny.  
Uśmiechnął się, całując ją w policzek.

\- Księżyc nie jest dla Ciebie żadną konkurencją, Słodziutka.

Te słowa sprawiły jej wielką radość, jednak nie okazała tego po sobie.  
\- Wiesz o tym, prawda?

 

\- Mianowicie o czym?  
\- Że Cię kocham.  
\- Sanso, nie mów tak.  
\- Czemu nie?

 

Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Przepraszam na chwilkę.  
Petyr w końcu odebrał ten przeklęty telefon.

\- Po prostu go kup, durniu. Kup ich wszystkich bez wyjątku! Chcę wykopać tych ludzi z tego miasta. Mojego miasta. - powtórzył z naciskiem.

Ze złością na twarzy wyłączył komórkę.

\- Dlaczego traktujesz ludzi jak śmieci? Miałeś rację, Petyr. Ty naprawdę nie masz serca.  
\- I jak mawia Tina Turner, kto potrzebuje serca skoro serce można złamać.

\- Cóż za wygoda…  
Potarł czoło wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Słodziutka, nie mów tak.  
\- Bo? Przecież to prawda.

Otoczył jej ręce swoimi.

\- Ponieważ już raz umarłem dla miłości.  
\- Nie bądż taki dramatyczny.  
\- Kochałem tylko jedną kobietę. Tylko jedną, w całym moim życiu…

\- Ach tak...? Kogo?

\- Twoją matkę, Sanso.

Nie uwierzyła w to co mówił.

\- Co takiego?! To nie jest śmieszne, wcale a wcale! Moja matka zginęła dwa lata temu w strasznym wypadku samochodowym.

\- Wiem. Cat była dla mnie wszystkim.

\- Jesteś chory!

\- Może i jestem…Ale tak się składa że posiadam również kilka zalet.

W końcu zawsze dostaję to czego chcę. Zawsze. W ten sposób czy inny.  
Tak jak, na przykład... Ciebie.

\- Czy moją matkę też miałeś?

Spytała, a drżenie jej głosu zdradzało napięcie. Uśmieszek Petyra znikł natychmiast.

\- Masz cholerną rację…Kochałem Catelyn bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Ale...miłość to miecz z podwójnym ostrzem. I jestem teraz przeklęty.

Powiedział to z wyrażnie wyczuwalnym smutkiem.

\- Była mim największym marzeniem lecz my nigdy...wiesz co mam na myśli...gdybyśmy...Gdyby ja i Cat...wtedy ty mogłabyś być moim dzieckiem.

Znów dotknął palcami czoła.

\- To już jest nieistotne. Ona nie żyje.

\- Zgadza się. Moja matka nie żyje. A ty wciąż jesteś w niej zakochany! O mój Boże, to takie chore!

Teraz wszytko zrozumiałam. Ty mnie wcale nie widzisz... WIDZISZ TYLKO JĄ, WE MNIE!

JĄ. MOJĄ MATKĘ. NIE MNIE.

Petyr, co do kurwy jest z Tobą nie tak?

Nie mogę tego znieść! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy się w Tobie zakochałam...Nienawidzę Cię!!

Próbował ją przytulić, ale odepchnęła jego ręce i wyrwała się.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, jak śmiesz…- uderzyła go w twarz.

– Co zamierzasz, Gołąbeczko?

\- Teraz wychodzę i nawet nie próbuj mnie zatrzymać. To koniec.

\- Proszę, nie rób tego. Nie mogę Cię stracić. Bo…jeśli Cię stracę, stracę wszystko, kochanie.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Powiedziałam już. TO KONIEC, PETYR!

Wiedząc że pod powiekami zbierają się łzy, otworzyła drzwi.  
\- Sanso, nie. – błagał ją jeszcze.  
Ale ona nie chciała go słuchać.  
Kiedy już wyszła z budynku na zewnątrz, jej telefon zaczął dzwonić…

\- Kiedyś zapomnisz mi to?

\- Jeszcze tego nie wiem. Pomyślę o tym jutro. – rzekła z gniewem i rozłączyła się, płacząc.  
Co powinnam zrobić?  
Pytała siebie samą, gwiazd i Boga.  
Na jej nieszczęście…  
Dla Sansy odpowiedzią była jedynie cisza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabiosa robi świetne Sansa&Petyr fan filmowe au:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLNDCokhdIw <3


	3. Bestia powraca.

6 miesięcy później.

 

Spotkała go, wychodząc z budynku szkoły. Stał na stopniach, ot, tak po prostu...  
\- Jak mnie znalazłeś?  
\- Łatwizna, Cukiereczku.  
\- Czuję zapach papierosów. To ty paliłeś?  
\- Musiałem.  
\- I od jak dawna na mnie czekasz?  
\- Od kilku minut.

  
_Albo mi się wydaje, albo sprawia wrażenie roztargnionego._   
_To do niego niepodobne._

  
Włożył rękę do kieszeni.  
\- Papieroska? Och, przepraszam, kochanie. Zapomniałem że jesteś niepełnoletnia.

  
 Westchnął z udawanym żalem. Ona zaś wyraźnie unikała jego wzroku.  
To go zirytowało.

  
\- Skarbie, spójrz na mnie.  
\- Odmawiam. I nie możesz mnie zmusić, Petyr. Nie po tym wszystkim co mi zrobiłeś.  
\- O co chodzi? Czemu tak mne odpychasz? Wciąż jesteś na mnie zła, tak?

  
Bealish przyciągnął ją do siebie, nie zważając na jej protesty.  
\- Albo masz kogoś innego.

  
Oddychała ciężko, czując jego dotyk.

  
_Jest za blisko. Nie obronię się._

  
\- Zabieraj swoje łapy precz ode mnie! Nie masz prawa.  
\- Pytam Cię o coś.

  
Gniew Sansy rósł z każdą chwilą.  
\- Zjeżdżaj mi z drogi!

  
Zamiast tego otoczył dłońmi jej talię.  
\- Tak miło jest usłyszeć Twój głos, Skarbie. Nawet gdy się wściekasz.  
\- Jak śmiesz...puszczaj mnie. Bo...bo..ja mogę zacząć krzyczeć. Przysięgam.  
\- O czym Ty...

  
Grymas na jej twarzy wskazywał że nie ma ochoty na tego typu pogawędkę z nim.  
\- Po prostu spójrz na mnie. - złapał ją za podbródek i przytrzymał, więc nie miała wyjścia. Musiała spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.  
\- I posłuchaj wreszcie...coś się wydarzyło. Coś jest nie w porządku.  
\- W jakim sensie? Zresztą, wcale nie jestem ciekawa. Ty masz swoje problemy, ja mam własne. A poza tym...jestem zaręczona.

Z Sandorem Clegane, dla Twojej wiadomości.

  
\- Coś ty powiedziała? - jeszcze raz przytrzymał ją, by spojrzeć Sansie głęboko w oczy. Po chwili jednak puścił dziewczynę, prychając lekceważąco.  
\- Nie umiesz kłamać, Ptaszyno.  
\- Więc mnie naucz. Przecież jesteś ekspertem od kłamstw. Nieprawdaż?

  
Petyr Baelish westchnął.  
\- Teraz mówię Ci szczerą prawdę. Coś się stało. I może być tylko gorzej.

  
_On naprawdę się denerwuje, bez wątpienia._   
_Zauważyła z nutką satysfakcji._

  
\- Daj mi wskazówkę, Sherlocku.  
\- Sanso, to nie jest zabawne. Serio. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. Pewni ludzie chcą Cię znaleźć. Źli ludzie.

  
Mrugnęła zaskoczona.  
\- Czy ty masz mnie za głupią, co? - spytała, lecz ją zignorował.  
\- Muszę Cię gdzieś ukryć. Gdzieś gdzie będzie bezpiecznie.  
Tylko na jakiś czas, bez obaw. - dodał szybko.  
\- Jacy oni? Co takiego chcą mi niby zrobić? Albo czego ode mnie chcą. Przecież ja nic nie mam.  
\- Przykro mi, kochanie, ale lepiej jeśli nie będziesz wiedzieć zbyt wiele. Oni są niebezpieczni. Nawet bardziej niż ja. - uśmiechnął się jakoś tak smutno. - Naprawdę, musisz mi zaufać.  
\- Tobie? Dobre sobie. I gdzie jest to sekretne miejsce, jeśli mogę spytać? Najlepsze dla mnie miejsce, Twoim zdaniem.  
\- W moim domu, 150 mil od Nowego Jorku. Nikt nie wie - jak sama stwierdziłaś - o "tym sekretnym miejscu..."  
\- Brzmi podstępnie.  
\- To konieczne, Słodziutka.

  
Zachichotała.  
\- Spoko...Mam ten obrazek w mojej głowie. Po co w ogóle pytam? Przecież to oczywiste.

  
Dotknęła szyi, wiedząc że z uwagą śledzi każdy jej ruch. Petyr delikatnie oblizał kącik ust.  
Jego głód Sansy, smaku jej skóry. Ona wie doskonale o czym on teraz myśli.  
Te odkrycie ucieszyło dziewczynę nawet bardziej, niż przypuszczała. Mimo tego co wydarzyło się między nimi.

  
 _On wciąż mnie pragnie_. - pomyślała szczęśliwa.

  
\- Nie jestem pewna co robić...- wahała się. - I nie potrafisz tego zrozumieć, prawda?  
Ciągle jestem na Ciebie zła, Petyr. Krzywdzisz mnie.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Złamałeś mi serce.  
\- WIEM O TYM! I nigdy sobie nie wybaczę.

  
Sansa zaczyna płakać. Łzy pojawiają się znikąd.  
\- Kochanie, proszę nie. Nie zniosę więcej Twoich łez. Na miłość boską!  
\- Ale Ty ciągle mnie okłamujesz. To jest złe. Bardzo złe. Nasz związek nie ma przyszłości. Już zapomniałeś? Ja Cię nie chcę znać!  
\- Sanso, szanuję wszystkie Twoje uczucia, ale nie mamy dużo czasu...Musimy się stąd wynosić.  
\- Czy jestem w coś zamieszana? Muszę to wiedzieć.  
\- Mam nadzieję że nie. Ale nie możemy ryzykować. Nie ścierpiałbym gdyby coś Ci się stało.

  
Widział jak jej ciało całe drży. Objął ją, a ona tym razem go nie odepchnęła.  
\- Nie bój się. Nie znajdą nas. Zadbam o to.  
\- Nas? - uniosła pytająco brew.  
\- Zgadza się. Też powinienem zniknąć. Mój biznes źle idzie i...

  
Wpatrywała się w niego z lękiem w pięknych, błękitnych oczach.  
\- Słodziutka, nie tknę Cię bez twojego pozwolenia. Przyrzekam.  
\- Ale jeśli to wszystko to jakaś podła ściema i twoja kolejna sztuczka, ja przysięgam na Boga, że Cię zabiję, Petyr.  
\- Ściema? Chciałbym, Sanso. I wyobrażam sobie co sobie myślisz.  
\- Och, naprawdę? Bo mnie się wydaje że Twoja propozycja to szczególny rodzaj...porwania.

  
Nie odpowiedział. Za to jakby smutek odmalował mu się na twarzy, a policzki pokrył rumieniec.  
\- Cha cha, tylko żartowałam. Powinieneś widzieć teraz swoją minę.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. A Ty powinnaś trochę bardziej mi ufać.  
\- Niby czemu?  
\- Chcę się o Ciebie zatroszczyć. Lecz jeśli wcale mi nie ufasz, to nie wypali. Więc, Cukiereczku, może lepiej zadzwoń do kogoś innego, kto potrafi Cię ochronić.  
Ktoś w typie...twego kochanego Sandora?

  
Puścił jej rękę, chcąc odejść.  
Wtedy zmieniła zdanie i złapała go za rękaw kurtki, próbując go zatrzymać.

\- Błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie samej...

  
Uniósł brew.  
\- Ok. Wygrałeś, cwaniaczku. Chcę jechać z Tobą.  
Zabierz mnie stąd, proszę.

  
\- Dobrze. Cieszę się że podjęłaś taką mądrą decyzję, Ptaszyno.  
\- No nie wiem czy taką mądrą. Ale mam jeden warunek...  
\- Tak? A jaki?  
\- Żadnego seksu.

  
Uśmiechnęła się jak diablica.  
\- Też jestem dobra w karaniu...  
\- Akceptuję wszystkie Twoje warunki. Nie martw się, Piękna.  
Wszystko będzie dobrze.


	4. Niekończąca się Historia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czyś słodkim snem czy pięknym koszmarem jest?

 

\- Zaczekaj. Nie jestem gotowa. Nie mam przy sobie świeżych ciuchów ani...no wiesz. Tylko moją szkolną torbę.

  
Przewrócił swymi zielonymi oczyma.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Kupię ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz. Ale teraz się pośpiesz.

  
Widząc sansiną niepewność i fakt że ona wciąż się waha, chwycił dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął lekko za sobą.  
\- Choć ze mną, Słodziutka.

 

*****

 

  
\- Nie wierzę! Czy to BMV M8? Wow. Najfajniejsza bryka jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam..  
\- Lubisz prędkość, kochanie?  
\- A kto nie lubi? Oczywiście że tak. To naprawdę ładne auto, Petyr. Masz jakiś kryzys wieku średniego czy coś?  
\- Cha,cha. Bardzo śmieszne. Każdy potrzebuje zabawek. Ja również.  
\- Uhm. Czyli jestem jedną z nich? Jedną z twoich cennych zabawek?  
\- Proszę Cię...nie bądź głupia. Wsiadaj.

  
Zrobiła to i natychmiast włączyła radio, pogłaśniając dźwięk.  
'Jedyna dziewczyna na świecie...'.  
Jak ja kocham tę piosenkę. Moja ulubiona. Rihanna jest wspaniałą artystką, taką bardzo pozytywną, nie uważasz? Stworzyła tyle hiciorów...Czasem zazdroszczę jej sławy.

  
Dziewczyna zaczyna śpiewać:  
..."trzymaj mnie jak poduszkę, spraw bym poczuła się dobrze...I refren:  
"Chcę byś sprawił żebym czuła się jak jedyna dziewczyna na świecie, jedyną którą kiedykolwiek kochałeś, jedyną która zna Twoje serce...Jedyna dziewczyna na świecie."

W międzyczasie najwidoczniej zaczął doskwierać jej upał, gdyż zdjęła szkolną marynarkę, zostając w samym tylko topie.

Mężczyzna prowadził w ciszy, pozwalając jej nawijać niczym katarynka, wciąż i wciąż, bez końca.  
Jakieś 2 godziny później Petyr zatrzymał samochód.  
\- Zostań tutaj. Zaraz wrócę.  
\- A spróbowałbyś nie.

  
Wrócił z papierową torbą.  
\- Na co to? Nie chce mi się wymiotować.  
Posłał jej pobłażliwe spojrzenie.  
\- No co, tylko się wygłupiam. Co tam przyniosłeś, zakupy?  
Uśmieszek zakwitł na jej buzi.  
\- A jak ci się wydaje? Coś do jedzenia. Jestem głodny jak wilk. Mógłbym zjeść konia z kopytami. Rodowód obojętny.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym kanibalem! - zachichotała niczym zakręcony, złośliwy krasnoludek i wsadziła ciekawski nos do środka papierowej torebki.  
\- Ładne rzeczy. Śmieciowe żarcie z MacDonalda. Kto by przypuszczał. Spodziewałabym się że złowisz mi jakiegoś soczystego homara...  
Naprawdę lubisz chamburgery?  
  
Wtedy Sansa przyłapuje go na tym jak gapi się na jej nagie piersi, prześwitujące niemal niezauważalnie przez materiał skąpego topu.  
\- Czy ty w ogóle nosisz czasem bieliznę, Słodziutka?  
Udała oburzoną.  
\- Hej, niegrzeczny chłopiec z Ciebie. Patrz na drogę, z łaski swojej. O, w ten sposób. Właśnie tak...  
Więc, jak? Lubisz te chambuksy czy nie?  
\- Lubię. Oczywiście że lubię chamburgery. A znasz takiego co nie?  
\- Nie wyglądasz mi na miłośnika krowiego ścierwa, kochany.  
\- Przestań się ze mnie nabijać. Taka wiotka istotka jak ty może i sobie przeżyć nawet na samej trawie...  
\- Trawie, jakiej trawie, ja nie...  
-....zieleninę mam na myśli. Ale facet to facet i potrzebuje mięsa. A teraz jedz, proszę.  
Nagle uderzył się w czoło.  
\- O kurwa! Właśnie mi się przypomniało że zwolniłem moją kochaną i niezbędną pomoc kuchenną.  
\- Brzmi jak niezłe referencje...i śliczna była, jak przypuszczam?  
\- Bardzo. Tak bardzo jak śliczna może być 70 staruszka.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Twoje poczucie humoru mnie rozwala...Lepiej podaj mi tę gazetę.

  
**_" Ha. Jego mina w tym momencie jest bezcenna"._**

  
\- Co znowu? UMIEM czytać.  
\- Dobrze wiesz że nie w tym rzecz. Nastolatka której się chce czytać gazetę i to TAKĄ...  
\- Już łapię. Może jestem taka wyjątkowa, ha.  
Na okładce magazynu "Forbes" widniało zdjęcie łysego mężczyzny. Jego zagadkowy uśmiech od razu przywodził na myśl porównanie do Mony Lizy. Tak jakby znał odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania, lecz za żadne skarby świata nikomu ich nie zdradzi...  
\- Jak on się nazywa? Koleś wygląda znajomo.  
\- To Varys Bezjajec.  
\- CO?! CHACHACHA. - zaśmiała się jak wariatka.  
\- Uspokój się. Byłbym wdzięczny jeśli skończysz się z niego śmiać. Tak się składa że Varys jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
\- Poważnie? Dlaczego?  
\- Sam nie jestem pewien. Dobrze się rozumiemy. To świetny...gracz. Bardzo obrotny. Wie co w trawie piszczy. I doskonale wie jak wykorzystywać okoliczności do własnych celów.  
\- Więc jesteście do siebie podobni?  
\- Coś w tym stylu. Ale nie wchodzimy sobie w paradę i szanujemy się wzajemnie. W naszej branży to wielka rzadkość.

Niespodziewanie nachylił się ku Sansie i wyrwał jej gazetę z rąk, po to tylko by zaraz wyrzucić ją przez okno.  
\- Hej! Odbiło ci? Cholerka, miałam zamiar poczytać.  
\- Nic nie straciłaś, wierz mi. A "Forbes" to popieprzony, żałosny szmatławiec. Mają się za poważnych a wypisują głupoty. Nazwali mnie i Varysa "najinteligentniejszymi plotkarami w Nowym Jorku"! Wyobrażasz to sobie?!  
\- Cha cha cha cha...przepraszam Petyr, ja po prostu...chachacha, "PLOTKARA", NIE MOGĘ...chachacha. To najśmieszniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam.

  
*****  
Gapiła się na zbudowaną z białego marmuru, wspaniałą rezydencję, z otwartymi ustami, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.  
\- To jest...o Boże. Mieszkasz w pieprzonym zamku!  
\- Coś w tym stylu.  
\- Cholera, Petyr, ta chałupa jest wprost niesamowita. Aż dech zapiera.  
\- Taak. - wziął ją w ramiona. - Wygląda na to że jestem prawdziwym królem życia. Dlatego że...miałem zamek...a teraz mam też swoją Księżniczkę.  
\- Księżniczkę? O nienienie. Jeśli Ci się wydaje że przez taki tani komplement Ci wybaczę...  
Niespodziewanie zaczął ją łaskotać. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od chichotu. Śmiała się tak bardzo że aż rozbolał ją brzuch.  
\- Aj, przestań, no przestań!  
\- Czy będę mógł Cię prosić o łaskę, Księżniczko? - spytał. Wciąż się śmiała, próbując złapać oddech.  
\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. Proszę, już przestań.  
\- Okej. - przestał natychmiast. - To chodź. Coś Ci pokażę.

  
Kiedy już znaleźli się w środku, otworzył jedne z wielu drzwi:  
\- A tutaj...jest twój pokój. Licząc od dziś.  
\- Mój pokój...taa jasne. Wygląda jak jakaś komnata królewska. Henryka XIV czy kogoś takiego...  
Ojaciękręcę...i jeszcze do tego ten kryształowy żyrandol. Obłęd!

  
Kręciła się w kółko, a jej oczy w górze, utkwione z zachwytem we wszystkich tych cudownościach.  
\- Mogłabyś usiąść? Kochanie, rozpraszasz mnie.  
\- Chyba się upiłam.  
Wyznała wesolutko po czym wskoczyła na łóżko.  
\- Lepiej się na chwilę położę. Wiesz...wciąż kręci mi się w głowie.  
Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła.  
\- Właśnie. A tu stoi twoje łóżeczko. - potwierdził.  
Zatopiła paznokcie w miękkiej satynie.  
\- Jest takie duże i przytulne. Więc mówisz że ono całe jest tylko dla mnie? A gdzie jest twoje?  
Zaśmiała się w głos.  
\- Żartowałam. Wcale a wcale mnie to nie interesuje.  
Baelish wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Z każdą sekundą jego oczy stawały się jakby bardziej szare niż zielone, te do których się przyzwyczaiła. Te dwa kolory zdawały się nieustannie mieszać ze sobą.  
Teraz jednak wygrywała szarość.  
_**ZŁY ZNAK!**_ \- przemknęło jej przez myśl.  
\- Poza tym, jestem bardzo zmęczona. - dodała pośpiesznie.  
Przesunęła się na brzeg łóżka.  
\- Więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, chciałabym wziąć kąpiel. Taką z bąbelkami. Muszę się zrelaksować...sam rozumiesz. - wciągnęła powietrze do płuc.

\- Czuję się troszeczkę brudna.

  
Dodała już ciszej. Zdawało się że ten szept wyrwał go z tępego odrętwienia.  
\- Tak tak. Oczywiście...łazienka jest tam. Mam na myśli...ee...drugie drzwi po twojej lewej.  
Przeczesał palcami włosy.  
\- I nie śpiesz się. - dodał z delikatnym uśmieszkiem. - Nikogo tu nie ma.  
Tylko ty i ja.

  
Otworzyła usta, będąc w lekkim szoku.  
\- Jak już wcześniej wspominałem, zwolniłem całą moją dawną służbę. Będę musiał zatrudnić nowych pracowników. A na razie...  
Palcem dotknął delikatnie kącika jej ust. Sansa, nie wiedzieć czemu, zadrżała.  
\- Nikt nie będzie Ci przeszkadzał. Poza mną, rzecz jasna.

  
Nachylił się ku niej i wyszeptał do ucha:  
\- Och Ty, moja Słodziutka. Nic się nie zmieniłaś. Wciąż jesteś tak samo nieśmiała i czarująca.  
Nawet jeśli próbujesz sprawiać inne wrażenie...Mnie nie zwiedziesz. Zbyt dobrze znam się na ludziach.

  
Krew w jej żyłach zaczyna szybciej krążyć, aż zrobiło jej się wprost nieznośnie gorąco.  
Jedna jej część chciała stąd uciec, jednak druga...  
W natłoku emocji ledwo słyszała co do niej mówił.  
\- I choć jesteś na mnie zła, możesz przestać udawać. Ponieważ ja wiem, panno Stark.  
W głębi twego słodkiego, urażonego serduszka, ty nadal jesteś we mnie zakochana. I to nie przypuszczenie. Jestem tego pewien.  
Bo jesteś zawsze moja. Czy już zapomniałaś?

Przesunął powoli palec z jej ust, rysując linię wzdłuż dziewczęcego policzka.  
\- Mógłbym Cię pieprzyć, teraz i tutaj, jak zwierzę, i nikt by mnie nie powstrzymał.  
Wiem że pragniesz dokładnie tego samego. Mieć mnie w sobie. Tam, w twojej świątyni. Między twoimi idealnymi nogami, w twojej ślicznej cipce.

Nacisk jego dłoni wzmógł się, niemal mogła poczuć jak na jej skórze zostawia różowy ślad.  
\- Ale widzę że lubisz też bawić się w gierki i udawać niedostępną.  
Dobrze.  
Na Twoje szczęście, Sanso, moja księżniczko, dałem Ci słowo.

Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę.  
\- I nie tknę Cię. Chyba że sama będziesz tego chciała.  
Powietrze było dla niej zdecydowanie zbyt gorące i ciężkie. Miała wrażenie że jeszcze moment a się udusi. Mimo to, zrobiła ruch i wstała zdecydowanie, odpowiadając mu krótkim:  
\- Zamknij się, ładnie Cię proszę.

  
Potem, nie prosząc o pozwolenie, bez wahania wyszła na korytarz.  
Szelmowski uśmiech nadal kwitł na jego twarzy z całą Petyrowską bezczelnością, kiedy zawołał za nią.  
\- Tylko pamiętaj. Jeśli czegoś Ci trzeba...czegokolwiek, będę na górze.  
\- Nie kłopocz się. - usłyszał jej głos z pewnej oddali.


End file.
